


个人脑洞存放处

by ShieldwithWinter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldwithWinter/pseuds/ShieldwithWinter
Summary: 生命不息，挖坑不止，填坑无望
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	个人脑洞存放处

脑洞存放处（又名群内口嗨实录）

1、想看黑黑的盾在安全屋日熊熊。天空母舰大战过后，Omega冬冬从河里把队长捞出来，结果反手就被按在岸边日到成结内射。  
打晕队长后冬冬一路逃到欧洲，并且在某天发现自己揣了仔仔。队长终于在4个月后某个安全屋里堵到了脑子正处于混乱期但是变得柔软起来的熊冬。队长不确定他们是不是真的在河边做了，于是一边温cu柔bao地给孕期Omega补充信息素，一边忐忑地问冬冬宝宝是不是他们两的。然后熊熊其他问题都呜咽过去，这个问题很坚定地回答“不是”。于是被队长没按耐住一顿狠狠标记。熊熊特别委屈地被日哭了，用队1小酒馆那个语气软乎乎地边哭边说，孩子的爸爸是布鲁克林一个金发的小个子。

2、看到红裙子想到一个脑洞。第一视角是神盾局派给队长的公关经理，帮助队长准备一场全球直播的新闻发布会/质询会。然后公关和队长确认演讲稿内容，前面主要是队长讲述自己以诺曼的身份活动，以及为冬兵辩白，公关很满意，叮嘱队长要强调和巴恩斯的伟大友谊，虽然他本身非常理解盾冬，但现在必须考虑如何能在公众那里拿到更高分。在演讲稿的最后，队长写，“对于大家关心我个人感情方面的问题，我只想说，我喜欢他穿着红色的长裙，和孩子们待在一起的画面，我作为美国队长或者诺曼工作，为的就是这样场景背后的和平。”公关正想表扬队长能屈能伸提及卡特和二战，队长“哗”摆了一叠巴基在瓦坎达的红色长袍照片。公关大眼瞪小眼脑内飞速运转1800转，咳了一声“把瓦坎达民族服饰说成是红裙子，黑人民众会抗议的。”

3、一个没有剧情只有感情的脑洞：队2后冬兵被美国队长带着复仇者联盟从九头蛇的基地救了出来。史蒂夫手撕冷冻舱，抱住冬兵以后就不肯撒手。回到复联基地后，复联成员都觉得史蒂夫跟巴基在一起的时候气场跟平时完全不一样，史蒂夫抱着巴基的样子，让人感觉是在吸收冬兵身上稀少的“阳光”………………总之是一个英明神武美国队长，向破碎的冬兵“索取”的故事。

4、讲个阿饼色的恶搞脑洞。苏瑞公主帮助冬冬解除洗脑词，需要通过瓦坎达黑科技设备观看冬冬的记忆（参见前导漫画）。然后2018年瓦坎达为了跟国际接轨，借鉴了国际未成年人保护法，禁止未成年人观看18禁的影像。不同于其他普通国家只能FBI Warning，瓦坎达的屏幕可以识别观看者的年龄自动bbbbbbb

5、某天激烈的战斗过后，詹军士喝醉了酒，回到史蒂夫和自己的帐篷里，发酒疯说要当美国队长。史蒂夫就把美国队长制服给詹穿上，然后詹又说要有伴舞的女孩子，缠着史蒂夫穿裙子。于是不小心路过的咆哮突击队队员在外面看到烛光映照出的两个影子，是一个穿着裙子的彪形大汉把穿着队长制服的人摁在墙上猛撞……以下省略


End file.
